wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Archipelag w płomieniach/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Wybrzeże messeńskie. Po opuszczeniu Vitylo, żeglowała „Karysta” przez całą noc w kierunku południowo-zachodnim, aby przepłynąć w poprzek zatokę Korońską. Mikołaj Starkos zamknął się w swej kajucie, nie zamierzając opuścić jej prędzej jak o świcie. Wiatr był pomyślny, jeden z owych południowo wschodnich prądów panujących ponad temi morzami z końcem lata i początkiem wiosny, w czasie kiedy opary Morza Śródziemnego skraplają się w czasie zrównania dnia z nocą. Rankiem opłynęła „Karysta” przylądek Gallo u samego końca Messeny. Szczyty Tajgetu znikły o wschodzie słońca w mgle poranku. Gdy opłynięto cypel przylądka, ukazał się Starkos na pokładzie. Wzrok swój zwrócił ku wschodowi, lecz nie ujrzał już wybrzeża Magny. W stronie tej widział tylko szczyty gór Hagios Dimitrios w tyle nieco za owem podgórzem. Kapitan podniósł rękę i wyciągnął ją na chwilę w stronę Magny. Nikt nie wiedział czy pozdrawiał swą ziemię rodzinną, czy też może groził jej, w każdym razie wzrok jego nie wróżył nic dobrego. Pod naciskiem żagli, zwrócił się teraz okręt prawą stroną kadłuba na północny zachód. Ponieważ wiatr wiał od strony lądu, poruszano się ze znaczną szybkością. „Karysta” pozostawiła poza sobą wyspy Oenusses, Cabrera, Sapienza, Venetico po lewej stronie swego kursu, dążąc prosto przez cieśninę oddzielającą wyspę Sapienza od lądu stałego i ujrzała wreszcie Modon. Roztaczał się teraz przed okrętem krajobraz wybrzeża messeńskiego, z cudowną panoramą górską, zdradzającą charakter wulkaniczny. Messena stanowić miała po wskrzeszeniu królestwa greckiego, jedną z trzynastu nomachijNomachja = okrąg polityczny., tworzących wraz z wyspami jońskimi dzisiejszą Grecję. W owym czasie zaś była tylko terenem wojny i zmieniała swych panów stosownie do sukcesów jednej lub drugiej strony, wpadając raz w ręce Ibrahima, a raz znowu w ręce powstańców, podobnie jak była dawniej terenem trzech wojen messeńskich prowadzonych przeciw Sparcie, podczas których zabłysły tak zaszczytnie nazwiska Aristomenesa i Epaminondasa. Mikołaj Starkos, zbadawszy zapomocą busoli kierunek sakolewy, obserwował przez chwilę stan wiatru, poczem usiadł milcząco na tylnym pokładzie. W między czasie na przednim pokładzie dawna załoga „Karysty” prowadziła żywą rozmowę z ludźmi świeżo z Vitylo zwerbowanymi. Było ich razem dwudziestu ludzi pod starszym bosmanemMajtek mający pieczę nad łodziami i ożaglowaniem., który dowodził nimi w myśl wskazówek kapitana. Drugi oficer bowiem nie bawił na pokładzie. Głównym tematem rozmowy był naturalnie cel obecnej podróży „Karysty”, która żeglowała wciąż jeszcze wzdłuż wybrzeży Grecji. Nowi członkowie załogi zadawali przeważnie pytania, na które odpowiadała dawna załoga. – „Nic można powiedzieć, by kapitan Starkos był wielomowny! – To prawda że mówi bardzo rzadko, lecz gdy już powie, to zawsze coś takiego co ma sens i jest rozumnem, dlatego też warto słuchać jego rozkazów”. – Dokąd jedziemy właściwie? – Nikt nie wic skąd i dokąd. – Do djabła! Zawierzyliśmy mu, zaciągając się tutaj, nic nas to więc nie obchodzi? W rzeczywistości, możecie jednak być pewni, że kapitan prowadzi nas tam, gdzie jest coś do roboty. – No chyba z takiem uzbrojeniem nie odważy się „Karysta” napadać na okręty handlowe? – Nie jest też ona wcale do wypraw korsarskich przeznaczona. Kapitan Starkos posiada jeszcze wiele okrętów specjalnie dla kaperstwaKaperstwo (holend.) = korsarstwo. wyekwipowanych. „Karysta” jest dlań tylko – jakby jachtem spacerowym. Widzicie przecie sami jak ona niewinnie wygląda, i jak łatwo może zmylić krążowniki angielskie, francuskie, greckie lub tureckie. – A udział w łupie?… – Otrzymują go ci, którzy się do zdobycia łupu przyczynią i będziecie też do nich należeć po ukończeniu wyprawy. Napewne nie będziecie siedzieć z założonemi rękoma, a zato, że narazicie nieco wasze życie, otrzymacie godną zapłatę. – Czyli nie ma narazie nic do roboty na morzach otaczających Grecję? – Nic… ani też nawet na morzu Adryjatyckiem, gdyby kapitanowi strzeliło do głowy nas tam poprowadzić. Aż do zmiany zarządzenia jest „Karysta” okrętem uczciwym i spokojnym, a my jesteśmy porządnymi żeglarzami, płynącymi niewinnie po morzu jońskiem. Ale to się zmieni! – Oby jak najprędzej!” Czytelnik zauważy zapewne, że nowozaciężni podobnie jak i dawna załoga „Karysty”, byli ludźmi nie cofającymi się przed żadnem przedsięwzięciem. W ogólności trudno byłoby u tych mieszkańców Magny, którzy oddawali się żeglarstwu, znaleść choćby cień takich uczuć jak wyrzuty sumienia lub choćby zastanowienia przed czynem. Byli ślepem narzędziem tego, któremu podlegali, a ten wiedział też, że może na nich liczyć. Jeśli Witylińczycy znali Kapitana Starkosa, to nie znali drugiego oficera, który pełnił obowiązki plenipotenta na statku, będąc bezwzględnym zaufanym swego pana, oddanym mu duszą i ciałem. Nazywał się Skopelo i pochodził z Cerigotto, wyspy cieszącej się najgorszą sławą leżącej na południowym krańcu archipelagu między Cerigo a Kretą. Jeden z nowozaciężnych, zwrócił się wobec tego do bosmana: – „A drugi oficer? – Niema go na pokładzie! – Czy nie zobaczymy go w ogólności? – Ależ owszem. – Lecz kiedy? – Kiedy zajdzie potrzeba! – A gdzie jest teraz? – Tam gdzie być powinien”. Tymi nic nie mówiącymi odpowiedziami musieli się ciekawscy zadowolić. Ponieważ w tej samej chwili rozległ się gwizdek bosmana zwołujący ludzi do hisowania żagli, więc rozmowa na przednim pomoście urwała się. Należało mianowicie płynąć przeciw wiatrowi, aby w odległości jednej mili pożeglować wzdłuż wybrzeża messeńskiego. Około południa minęła „Karysta” Modon. Widocznie więc nie był to cel jej podróży. Nie zarzuciła również kotwicy w małem mieście na ruinach dawnej Metony zbudowanem. Miasteczko to leży u stóp wzgórzy, ku wyspie Sapienza skierowanych. Szybko też znikła z przed oczu załogi latarnia morska, znacząca wejście do mało uczęszczanego portu. Tymczasem dano sygnał z pokładu sakolewy. Flaga z krwawo czerwonym półksiężycem wywieszona została na reji najwyższego masztu. Ląd milczał jednak nie dając odpowiedzi, wobec czego „Karysta” pożeglowała dalej ku północy. Pod wieczór osiągnęła wejście do portu Nawarin. Jest to rodzaj jeziora słonego otoczonego wysokimi górami. Na chwilę ukazało się w oknie potężnej skały miasto z górującą ponad niem cytadelą otoczoną wysokim murem. Tu kończył się naturalny wał portowy łamiący wściekłą siłę wiatrów północno-zachodnich wiejących z nad Morza Adrjatyckiego. Zachodzące słońce złociło jeszcze wierzchołki gór, znikających na wschodzie; przystań jednak była pogrążona w kompletnej ciemności. Tym razem mogła załoga „Karysty” przypuszczać, że celem podróży jest Nawarin. Sakolewa żeglowała prosto do cieśniny Megalo-Thuro, na południu wyspy Sfakteria. Długość cieśniny wynosi około cztery tysiące metrów. Wznosiły siej tu dwa groby wystawione na cześć poległych w wojnie, jeden z nich krył szczątki francuskiego kapitana Malleta poległego w r. 1825, drugi zaś na dnie groty się znajdujący, zwłoki hrabiego Santa-Rosa, włoskiego „przyjaciela Grecji’, byłego ministra Piemontu, który padł w tym samym roku za szlachetną sprawę. Gdy sakolewa była oddalona już od miasta o dziesięć tylko sążni, zatrzymała się, zwracając kliwer przeciw wiatrowi. U wierzchołka wielkiej reji ukazała się teraz czerwona latarnia, zamiast poprzedniej flagi. I na ten sygnał jednak nie było odpowiedzi. Widocznie nie miała „Karysta” nic do roboty w tej przystani, ożywionej w tej chwili licznymi okrętami tureckimi. Manewrowała więc w dalszym ciągu, by ominąć białą wyspę Kuloneski położoną pośrodku zatoki. Następnie na rozkaz sternika rozluźniono nieco szkotyLiny umocowujące żagle. poczem skręcono ster i okręt zwrócił się znów ku brzegowi Sfakterji. Na owej wyspie Kuloneski wzięli Grecy w roku 1823 kilkuset Turków podstępem do niewoli. Jeńcy ci zmarli później śmiercią głodową, mimo że poddali się tylko na zapewnienie, że wolno im będzie powrócić do ojczyzny. Później zaś w roku 1825 napadł Ibrahim na Sfakterię bronioną przez samego Maurocordata i mszcząc się za rok 1823. wymordował ośmiuset Greków. Sakolewa zwróciła się więc ku cieśninie Sikia szerokiej na dwieście metrów, między północnym cyplem wyspy i podgórzem Koryfazjon. Kto odważy się wypłynąć na ten kanał, ten musi znać go doskonale, gdyż jest on dla okrętów o głębszem zanurzeniu prawie niemożliwy do żeglugi. Mikołaj Starkos jednak płynął tak pewnie, jakby go prowadził najlepszy przewodnik; ominął szczęśliwie poszarpane skały wyspy i pozostawił wkrótce poza sobą podgórze Koryfazjon. Gdy zaś później, na otwartem morzu ujrzał nadchodzącą eskadrę złożoną z okrętów francuskich, angielskich i rosyjskich, zeszedł jej roztropnie z drogi i krążył całą noc wzdłuż wybrzeża messeńskiego, między lądem stałym i wyspą Prodana, aby wczesnym rankiem podążyć wzdłuż zatoki wybrzeża ku spokojnym wodom zatoki arkadyjskiej. Słońce wzbiło się teraz ponad szczyty Itomy, skąd oko podróżnika widzieć mogło przed sobą dawną Messenę; po jednej stronie gubiło się w zatoce Korońskiej, po drugiej zaś w zatoce Arkadji. Wszędzie zaś widać było cudowny odblask morza wraz z igrającemi po niem promieniami słońca. Od świtu już manewrował Mikołaj Starkos w ten sposób, by zbliżyć się jak najbardziej do miasta leżącego w zagłębieniu wybrzeża, tworzącem szeroką przystań. Około godziny dziesiątej zjawił się pierwszy sternik sakolewy na tylnym pokładzie i stanął przed swym kapitanem, jakby w oczekiwaniu rozkazów. Potężna linja gór Arkadji wznosiła się teraz przed oczyma podróżnych. W pośród głębokich lasów oliwnych i migdałowych, wśród winnic górskich widzieć można było ukryte wioski, lśniące strumyki, toczące z szelestem swe wartkie wody, ku jakiejś większej rzece. Wspaniałą tą panoramę uzupełniały rozpościerające się na wszystkich wzgórzach sławne winnice korynckie, nie pozostawiające ani piędzi wolnej ziemi – poniżej zaś, na terasach wzgórzy, czerwone domki miast podobne do wielkich kawałków chorągwi, rozpostartych na tle cyprysów. Przy bliższem obejrzeniu przedstawiała Arkadja, dawna Kyparissia, najważniejszy port za czasów Epaminondasa, a później po wyprawach krzyżowych lenno Francuza Ville Hardouina, widok, dla człowieka pielęgnującego w swem sercu tradycje historyczne dość opłakany. Przed dwoma laty mianowicie spustoszył Ibrahim miasto i wymordował wszystkie dzieci, kobiety i starców. W gruzach leżał zamek wybudowany na miejscu dawnego Akropolu; Kościół św. Jerzego zniszczony był również przez fanatycznych muzułmanów. Taki sam obraz przedstawiał szereg innych budynków publicznych i prywatnych. – „Widać zaraz, że nasi przyjaciele Egipcjanie hulali tutaj sobie! mruknął Mikołaj Starkos, którego serce nie drgnęło nawet na widok strasznego spustoszenia. – I obecnie są tu Turcy panami, odrzekł pierwszy sternik. – Tak… na długie czasy… a nawet możemy mieć nadzieję, że na zawsze dorzucił kapitan. – Gzy „Karysta” spocznie tutaj czy też jedziemy dalej?” Mikołaj Starkos obserwował uważnie przystań, już bardzo blisko się znajdującą. Później pobiegł wzrok jego o milę dalej, ku miastu leżącemu u stóp gór. Wahał się widocznie, nie wiedząc co ma uczynić, czy przybić do portu Arkadji, czy też popłynąć dalej na pełne morze. Sternik oczekiwał wciąż na odpowiedź. „Daj sygnał!” rozkazał wreszcie Mikołaj Starkos. Czerwona flaga ze srebrnym półksiężycem ukazała się znów na reji wielkiego masztu. W parę minut potem zawisła taka sama flaga na maszcie zbudowanym u wejścia do portu. – „Na ląd!” zakomenderował kapitan. Skręcono ster i sakolewa zwróciła się ku przystani. Po ostrożnem przebyciu wązkiego wejścia biegł już okręt szybciej. Później dopiero skrócono fok-żagle, następnie grot-żagiel i „Karysta” ślizgała się zwolna i spokojnie wzdłuż linji portowej; ba, ona byłaby nawet i bez pomocy żagli dopłynęła do środka kanału. Wreszcie zarzuciła kotwicę a marynarze poczynili natychmiast przygotowania poprzedzające lądowanie. Skoro tylko statek stanął nieruchomo, spuszczono łódź, do której wsiadł kapitan. Czterech wioślarzy doprowadziło ją w kilka minut do schodów wykutych w kamiennem nadbrzeżu. Na schodach tych oczekiwać kapitana jakiś człowiek, który pozdrowił go słowami: „Skopelo oczekuje rozkazów Mikołaja Starkosa!” Łaskawy ruch ręką był odpowiedzią Starkosa. Poszedł przodem w górę pagórka, ku pierwszym domom miasta. Przeszedł ulice zdradzające jeszcze swymi ruinami niedawne oblężenie, a wypełnione obecnie żołnierzami arabskimi i tureckimi, poczem kapitan zatrzymał się przed przyzwoicie wyglądającą oberżą, na której szyldzie widniała głowa Minerwy i po krótkiej chwili namysłu wstąpił do niej wraz ze swym towarzyszem. Minutę później spoczęli w jednej z izb, przed stołem, na którym siała flaszka raki, mocnej wódki wytwarzanej w krajach Lewantu. Z jasnego pachnącego tytoniu skręcono papierosy, poczem po zapaleniu tychże rozpoczęła się rozmowa dwu mężczyzn, przyczem jeden wobec drugiego starał się odgrywać rolę wiernego sługi. Fizjognomja Skopela wyrażała obok cech ordynarności, podstępność i złośliwość charakteru. Liczył lat pięćdziesiąt, na pierwszy rzut oka jednak wyglądał na znacznie starszego. Twarz jego była podobną do twarzy lichwiarza, oczy miał fałszywe, wzrok żywy, krzywy nos, ręce zakończone palcami, podobnemi do szponów. Nogi jego były tak wielkie, że słusznie możnaby tu zastosować dykteryjkę, która krąży o Albań-czykach: „Gdy wielki palec nogi jest w Macedonji, to pięta z pewnością w Beocji”. Okrągła twarz nie posiadała wąsów, natomiast siwą już prawie kozią bródkę. Silnie rozwinięta głowa była łysą, ciało chude, a wzrost średni. Ten typ żyda arabskiego, jednak pochodzenia chrześcijańskiego, był bardzo ubogo ubrany, a to w kamizelkę i surdut, na wzór lewantyńskich marynarzy, ukryty pod szeroką narzutką. Skopelo był właśnie takim gieszefciarzem, jakiego potrzebowali piraci do strzeżenia swoich interesów; był bardzo zdolnym w sprzedaży zdobyczy, tak martwej jak i żywej, to jest jeńców, eksportowanych do krajów Barbaresków. Jaką rozmowę ci dwaj ludzie prowadzili, jakie były ich poglądy na ostatnie wypadki wojenne, i jakie korzyści z tychże wyciągnąć zamierzali, wywnioskuje każdy z łatwością. „Co słychać w Grecji? zapytał kapitan. – To samo mniejwięcej, co wówczas gdy pan Grecję opuszczał. „Karysta” jednak krążyła dłużej niż przez miesiąc u wybrzeży Trypolisu, i od owego czasu zapewne nie miał pan żadnych wiadomości? – W rzeczywistości – nie. – Przedewszystkiem więc muszę pana uprzedzić, że flota turecka jest gotowa do przewiezienia Ibrahima wraz z jego wojskiem na Hydrę. – Wiem o tem, rzekł Starkos, widziałem ich wczoraj, gdy mijałem przystań Nawarino. – Czy od opuszczenia Trypolisu nie zatrzymywał się pan w żadnym porcie? – Jeden jedyny raz. Parę godzin zatrzymałem się z Vitylo, by uzupełnić moją załogę. Gdy opuściłem jednak ziemię maniacką, nie otrzymałem już w żadnym porcie odpowiedzi na mój sygnał. – To dowodzi, że nie było przyczyny, dla której miałby pan odpowiedź otrzymać. – Powiedz mi, ciągnął dalej Mikołaj Starkos, co czynią obecnie Miaulis i Canaris. – Ograniczają się do małych przedsięwziąć, które jakkolwiek przynoszą drobne sukcesy, nie doprowadzają jednak nigdy do zupełnego zwycięstwa. Piraci mają teraz łatwe zadanie, podczas gdy tamci polują na tureckie okręty. – Czy mówią jeszcze ciągle o…? – O Sacratifie? odpowiedział Skopelo głosem stłumionym. Tak kapitanie wszędzie i zawsze i tylko od niego zależy, by mówiono o nim jeszcze więcej. – Tak też będzie!” Mikołaj Starkos wypróżnił szklankę, napełnioną przez Skopela. Przeszedł się po pokoju krokiem nerwowym, wreszcie założył ręce na piersiach i stanął przed oknem, nadsłuchując dzikich śpiewów żołnierzy tureckich, dochodzących z daleka. Po chwili usiadł znowu naprzeciw Skopela i nieoczekiwanie zmienił temat rozmowy. – „Sygnał twój oznacza, że masz tu przygotowany ładunek jeńców? – Tak – Mikołaju Starkosie i to tylu, że można nimi wyładować okręt objętości czterystu ton. Są to ci wszyscy, którzy ocaleli z rzezi po upadku Cremmydi. Do djabła! Turcy zabili ich tym razem nieco za dużo, gdyby to tak dłużej było trwało, nie zostałby ani jeden człowiek przy życiu. – Mężczyźni i kobiety?… – Tak, dzieci także… Mieszanina. – Gdzie ich trzymasz? – W cytadeli Arkadyjskiej. – Zapłaciłeś pewnie drogo? – Hm, nie można powiedzieć, by pasza był bardzo ustępliwy. Mówi, że jego zdaniem wojna dobiega końca… niestety! Bez wojny nie ma bitwy, nie ma połowu jak mówią tam na wschodzie, bez połowu nie ma towaru ani żywego ani martwego. Gdy więc jeńcy są rzadkością, idą w górę w cenie, kapitanie! Wiem z dobrze poinformowanych źródeł, że na targach afrykańskich panuje wielki brak niewolników, sprzedamy więc tych tutaj po dobrych cenach. – Możliwe – odpowiedział Mikołaj Starkos czy wszystko w porządku i możesz wsiąść na „Karystę”? – Wszystko gotowe, i nic mnie tu już nie zatrzymuje. – Więc dobrze, Skopelo. W ośmiu lub co najwyżej dziesięciu dniach, okręt mój przygotowany w Scarpanto, przyjmie ten cały transport na pokład. Wydadzą ich chyba bez trudności? – Bez najmniejszej, sprawa jest załatwiona, lecz naturalnie za zapłatą. Będzie pan więc musiał porozumieć się wpierw z bankierem Elizundo, by zażyrował nasze weksle. Jego podpis jest dobry i weksle przez niego podpisane przyjmie basza na równi z gotówką. – Zawiadomię go listownie, że przybędę wnet na Korfu, by rzecz tę osobiście załatwić. – Tę jak również i inną, nie mniej ważną! przerwał mu Skopelo. – Może… odrzekł kapitan. – W rzeczywistości, sprawiedliwości musi się stać zadość… Elizundo jest bogaty… bardzo bogaty… jak mówią. Nic innego nie zrobiło go tak bogatym, jak handel z nami, którzy nie patrzymy na niebezpieczeństwo, że zawiśniemy na najwyższej reji, gdy wybije godzina. Tak zaiste, nie można było sobie obrać lepszego zajęcia, jak być bankierem piratów morskich w tych czasach! Podtrzymuję moje zdanie: byłoby to tylko zadośćuczynieniem sprawiedliwości. – Co mianowicie? zapytał kapitan, patrząc mu prosto w oczy? – Czyżby pan tego nie wiedział? Przyznaj pan, że pyta mnie pan tylko po to, by usłyszeć może po raz setny to, co pana tak bardzo zajmuje. – A może? – Córka bankiera Elizundo… – Tak, stanie się zadość sprawiedliwości” zakończył Starkos rozmowę, powstając od stołu, poczem opuścił w towarzystwie Skopela oberżę pod Minerwą, udając się do portu, gdzie oczekiwała nań łódź. – „Wsiadaj, rzekł do Skopela, sprawę z Elizundem załatwimy natychmiast po przybyciu na Korfu. Gdy to się stanie, powrócisz natychmiast do Arkadji, by dopilnować wydania transportu. – Na pokład więc!” odpowiedział Skopelo. Zaledwie w godzinę potem opuściła „Karysta” zatokę. Zanim jednak zapadł zmrok, usłyszał Mikołaj Starkos głuchy odgłos strzałów armatnich niesionych echem z południa. Były to działa zjednoczonych eskadr, wstrząsające właśnie w tej chwili swym hukiem zatokę nawaryńską.